


[podmeta] freetalk for "after the tone" and other audio!fic thoughts

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: ITPE 2019, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: (00:11:36)meta about created-for-audio works, specifically my podfic "after the tone" and Annapods and Callbang's fic/podfic "I Don't Wanna Think Anymore", as well as thoughts about podcast style fics. Originally recorded for Annapods for ITPE 2019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection





	[podmeta] freetalk for "after the tone" and other audio!fic thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic+fic] i don’t wanna think anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707269) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods), [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic + fic] after the tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982819) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood). 

> This was recorded for Annapods as part of ITPE 2019. They requested experimental and meta works, so I wrote a made-for-audio fic and then recorded some thoughts about that fic, a similar fic they worked on, and other ways to create made-for-audio fic. Feel free to talk to me and/or Anna about any of these ideas or your own ideas.

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/899s0ohoqnddy5o/audio%20fic%20freetalk%20-%20itpe%202019.mp3?dl=0)

As I said in the notes, this was recorded for Annapods, so just pretend that your name is also Anna and it will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about these ideas (or anything else) @TinyBluBrdCloak on twitter


End file.
